The end and the beginnig of Amy and Rory Pond's story (OS)
by Bad Wolf Bay 666
Summary: Voici ce qui se passe après que l'Ange Pleureur ait touché Amy et l'ait renvoyée dans le passé. (one-shot)


The end and the beginning

of Amy and Rory Pond's story :

\- L'homme débraillé ...

La respiration rapide, le cœur battant, Amy déglutit difficilement et se retourna pour la dernière fois vers son ami. Cela ne prit que quelques millièmes de secondes, mais elle grava dans sa tête le visage du Docteur, ses cheveux, son nez, sa bouche, son regard désespéré, son nœud de papillon, sa veste en tweed, ses bretelles qui remontaient contre sa chemise claire ...

\- Adieu.

Il y eut un souffle de vent, elle sentit quelque chose de dur toucher son épaule et tout disparut.

C'était ... Comme un tourbillon noir. Il faisait sombre mais elle savait qu'elle virevoltait dans tous les sens. Était-elle consciente ? Elle avait une étrange impression. Comme lorsqu'on commence à s'endormir mais que notre conscience et toujours présente à la surface.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Ou peut-être des minutes, des heures ? Des années ?

Puis soudain : le choc, les mains et les genoux raclant le sol goudronné, le son. Un vent frais lui fouetta le visage un instant et la lumière l'aveugla. Il y eut un bruit de Klaxon avant qu'Amy ne voit une basse voiture noire l'éviter au dernier moment. Elle cligna des yeux, perdue. Où était-elle ? Quand ? Et Rory, où était Rory ?

Une voix masculine la tira de ses pensées.

\- Eh, ne restez pas là !

Elle sentit des bras la porter et l'éloigner de la route. Une fois sur le trottoir Amy se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait traînée jusqu'au bord. Elle le dévisagea et il fit de même. Il semblait être jeune, la trentaine tout au plus, des cheveux châtains qui supportaient un béret en feutre gris usé. Il était vêtu d'une veste marron qui avait elle aussi vécu. Amy devinait aisément à son regard qu'il devait être intrigué par ses vêtements. Elle portait un jean et un léger manteau marron par-dessus un T-shirt à rayures, alors que toutes les femmes était habillées en robes. Fleuries, à pois, point, unies, colorées. Mais en robe. Quant aux hommes, beaucoup avaient un chapeau, des démarches raides, l'air distingué. Le contraire de son interlocuteur.

Elle était donc sûrement dans le passé. Et puis, la pierre tombale de Rory indiquait qu'il était mort de vieillesse dans l'époque contemporaine à New York.

\- Que faisiez-vous sur la route ? demanda l'homme d'une voix éberluée.

Amy reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Je ... Je suis tombée.

L'homme hocha la tête, pas convaincu pour un sou.

\- Eh bien, restez sur le trottoir désormais, hein ?

Amy sourit brièvement et commença à s'éloigner. L'homme l'interpella :

\- Comment vous vous appelez ?

Amy se retourna, hésita un moment et répondit :

\- Amy.

\- Ravi de vous avoir rencontrée Amy, je m'appelle Frank.

Et il s'éloigna dans la rue tandis qu'Amy reprenait son chemin. Il lui semblait qu'elle était à New York mais elle n'était pas certaine de l'année. Elle se rendit à un kiosque et regarda la date. Avril 1938. Si loin ... Et à la veille de la guerre ...

Et toujours pas de Rory.

Amy regarda autour d'elle. Les lieux étaient les mêmes qu'à son époque. S'il elle se rappelait bien, elle n'était pas loin de Central Park. La vie allait bon train ici. Les vendeurs de journaux criaient pour attirer les clients, les échoppes étaient ouvertes, les femmes se promenaient avec leur sac, riant entre elles et se tenant par les bras, les hommes parcouraient les rues à grands pas, en hâte, les enfants se couraient après ... La vie continuait, mais Amy était perdue. Il y avait quelques minutes, elle était dans un cimetière de New York en 2012 et elle se retrouvait ici, dans la même ville, mais des années avant sa propre naissance. Elle reporta ses yeux sur l'endroit où elle avait atterri, sur la route. Il n'y avait pas de trace quelconque de son arrivée ici. L'ange avait bien fait son boulot ... Ou peut-être pas assez. Car Amy ne voyait pas Rory, nulle part. Pourtant le même ange les avaient touchés, le Docteur lui avait certifié qu'elle arriverait au même endroit que celui de Rory. Et pourtant il était invisible. Amy commença à paniquer. Et si le Docteur s'était trompé ? Et si Rory était tombé sur une autre époque ?

Maudit ange ! S'il elle avait pu, elle l'aurait fracassé de ses propres mains. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était être avec Rory, et après lui avoir retiré le Docteur et sa fille, on lui enlevait son mari ? Celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout ? C'était injuste ! Elle voulait le crier au monde entier, mais qui pouvait la comprendre ?

Ses raisons de vivre étaient ses voyages avec le Docteur et le Seigneur du Temps lui-même. Elle avait mis un petit temps avant de comprendre que Rory lui était indispensable, mais désormais, on lui avait tout retiré. Les voyages, le Docteur et son mari. Qui pouvait ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait ?

\- Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

Une vieille femme se tenait près d'elle et l'observait avec inquiétude. Amy rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle essuya ses joues et répondit :

\- Oui oui, tout va bien.

La vieille la regarda d'en bas, la bouche plissée.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Amy allait certifier que non mais se ravisa. Peut-être que Rory, en débarquant ici était parti plus loin ? New York était grand, une personne pouvait très facilement disparaître au milieu de la foule.

\- Eh bien oui, fit-elle. Vous n'auriez pas vu un homme de mon âge environ, grands et mince, avec des cheveux châtains ? Avec un grand nez aussi.

La vieille dame eut un sourire compatissant et prit un air sincèrement désolé :

\- Non je suis désolée ma jolie. Je n'ai pas vu de personne telle que vous la décrivez.

Amy hocha la tête, lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave. La vieille dame déposa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

\- La ville est grande, vous le retrouvez forcément.

« Pas s'il est dans une autre époque », songea Amy.

Les deux femmes se quittèrent et Amy continua sa route, allant un peu n'importe où, demandant à tout le monde s'ils n'avaient pas vu quelqu'un comme Rory. Mais elle recevait à chaque fois des réponses négatives. Une femme lui dit même :

\- N'attendez pas après cet homme, il ne reviendra pas, ils sont tous comme ça après une rencontre éphémère.

Amy s'était retenue de l'étrangler. Oh s'il elle savait ... Rory qui l'avait attendue deux mille ans devant la Pandorica ... Seul, mettant sa vie en péril pour la protéger ... S'il elle savait ...

Amy erra longuement dans New York. À la fin de la journée elle ne sentait plus ses pieds tellement elle avait mal. A un moment, elle croisa une statue et elle ne pût s'empêcher de lui crier :

\- Tout ça c'est de votre faute !

Les passants s'éloignèrent vivement d'elle mais Amy n'en avait que faire. Elle voulut mettre des affiches dans les rues, mais lorsqu'elle se rendit dans un magasin d'imprimerie, elle déchanta bien vite. Elle n'avait pas de photo de Rory mais était prête à le dessiner, ce n'était pas un problème. Elle avait quelques livres sterling dans ses poches, elle pouvait les échanger à une banque, ce qu'elle fit. On lui donna quelques dollars américains dont elle ne connaissait pas la valeur et retourna au magasin d'imprimerie. Le vendeur ricana en voyant ses pièces.

\- Avec ça, c'est à peine si vous pouvez vous procurer une demi-feuille imprimée !

Amy tenta de bluffer :

\- Très bien, je vais aller autre part dans ce cas-là.

Le vendeur la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mais d'où sortez-vous ? Vous ne trouverez pas mieux autre part je puis vous le certifier !

\- Tous les escrocs disent ça, répliqua Amy.

Le vendeur secoua la tête, l'air abasourdi et dit :

\- Mais c'est la crise ma p'tite dame, il faut faire avec ! Le krach boursier de 29, ça vous dit rien ? Vous étiez où à ce moment-là ? Et bah on y est encore dedans dans cette crise.

Amy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Bien sûr, le krach boursier. Une des plus grandes crises économiques du XXème siècle. La valeur de la monnaie ne signifiait plus rien, les gens n'avait plus confiance en la monnaie. Et les prix augmentaient, le taux d'inflation explosait ... Le chômage atteignait des sommets inimaginables, des boutiques fermaient définitivement... Amy tourna le dos au vendeur et sortit lentement. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cette crise ? Toute cette famine, cette détresse de la population ... Et ceux qui tentaient de garder la tête hors de l'eau mais qui finissaient indéniablement par couler.

Maudit ange, il fallait qu'il l'ait envoyée ici.

Désespérée, affamée, sans argent (ou du moins qui ne valait plus rien, peut-être pouvait-elle acheter une feuille de salade avec ?), sans photocopies, toujours sans nouvelle de Rory, elle décida d'aller se réfugier dans Central Park et de s'installer sur un banc. Elle pouvait toujours dessiner le visage de ... Ah non. Comme l'avait dit le vendeur, elle n'avait même pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter une demi-feuille de papier.

Rageuse, elle frappa dans le banc sur lequel elle était assise, mais n'obtint qu'une douleur aiguë à son poing.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. La nuit tombait, elle n'avait aucun endroit pour dormir, elle avait froid, son moral était au plus bas ... Et dire qu'il y avait quelques heures, elle était en présence du Docteur, de Rory et de River, prêts à embarquer pour une nouvelle aventure ... Si seulement Rory n'avait pas été touché par l'ange ... Amy eut les larmes aux yeux en pensant à sa fille qu'elle n'avait quasiment jamais connue. Sa propre fille ... Et qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Elle pensa à Brian, le père de Rory qui allait attendre indéfiniment leur retour, à sa tante Sharon, qui lui avait fait tourner la tête en bourrique, mais qu'elle aimait au fond, à son petit village d'Écosse qui allait terriblement lui manquer ... Et bien sûr au Docteur. L'homme qui lui avait montré les étoiles et les galaxies. Lui avait fait visiter les époques, les planètes ... Désormais souvenirs ... Toute sa vie précédente. Un bref écho qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu ici en 1938.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du trop plein d'émotions, du fait de ne pas avoir retrouvé Rory, du mal du pays et de l'époque ou alors les trois combinés à la fois, mais Amy éclata en sanglots. En sanglots lourds et douloureux. Il n'y avait plus personne pour l'entendre ici. Le parc était vide, il faisait nuit. Peut-être que la police viendrait la chercher. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi, elle aurait au moins un toit et à manger pour la nuit.

La fatigue et la longue journée de marche l'ayant éreintée, Amy finit par s'endormir, les jambes remontées contre elle, le menton dans les genoux.

Le soleil caressa doucement le crâne d'Amy de son apaisante chaleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Salut !

Amy sursauta vivement et retint un cri en s'apercevant de la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés sur le banc de Central Park. Elle mit du temps à se remémorer les aventures de la veille, ou à mettre un nom sur le visage de la personne en face d'elle. Frank avec son béret gris sur la tête. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en réalisant que tout ça n'était pas un cauchemar, mais les refoula bravement. Pas question de craquer à nouveau.

\- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh j'ai un réseau d'alliés qui m'ont indiqués où vous étiez.

Amy haussa les sourcils et Frank sourit :

\- Non je rigole. Pur hasard. Je me promenais ici quand je suis tombé sur vous i peine dix minutes. Vous avez faim ?

Amy acquiesça vivement, et Frank se leva, lui intimant de le suivre.

Amy n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde. Après tout, cet homme n'avait pas une méchante tête. Il l'avait bien tirée en-dehors de la route non ? Et il allait bien lui offrir à manger ? Donc il ne pouvait pas être méchant. Enfin, Amy l'espéra. Elle le rejoignit, les membres engourdis par la position dans laquelle elle avait dormi.

\- Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? s'enquit-elle.

Frank désigna un point derrière les arbres.

\- En plein Central Park ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Frank lui jeta un coup d'œil et acquiesça.

\- Je n'habite pas un de ces palaces comme on en trouve en plein New-York.

Amy l'observa discrètement des pieds à la tête. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'un sans-abri. Enfin, un peu, mais elle avait vu pire. Il ne semblait pas malade ou vêtu de loques, même si sa veste paraissait avoir fait son temps. Amy se demanda pourquoi il lui proposait à manger. S'il était sans-abri, peut-être voudrait-il garder pour lui le peu qu'il possédait ? Ou alors c'était quelqu'un d'altruiste et de gentil.

Frank emprunta un petit sentier qui les éloignait du cœur du parc. Ils continuèrent quelques minutes en silence, s'écartant des bruits de voitures, et s'enfonçant dans la nature. Amy était impressionnée. Ils étaient en plein New-York, et pourtant elle avait l'impression de se trouver en forêt à des kilomètres du moindre village.

Ils tournèrent sur la gauche et Amy s'immobilisa brusquement.

Devant elle, se trouvait une sorte de village, constitué de tentes et de cabanes fabriquées avec du bois, du carton, des plaques de tôle, des tuyaux. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants vaquaient à leurs tâches quotidiennes, lavaient leur linge dans des bacs d'eau, le suspendait là où ils pouvaient, faisaient un feu, chauffaient leur nourriture dans des casseroles usées sûrement trouvées dans des déchetteries, buvaient leur thé ou autre dans leur bol ou tasse tout en réchauffant leurs mains froides ... Amy observa cette mini communauté qui vivait dans la misère alors qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, se dressait la grande ville de New York, avec ses hauts buildings. Tous ces gens qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne et se retrouvaient là du jour au lendemain pendant que d'autres en pleine ville se plaignaient de la crise mais pouvaient encore se targuer d'être abrité et nourri. Ils étaient les noyés qui avaient tenté de garder la tête hors de l'eau, mais qui avaient fini par sombrer.

La misère et la précarité, réunies en un seul et même endroit.

Frank s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu ne crains rien ici, dit-il.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle sans réfléchir, en faisant à peine attention au tutoiement.

Et pourtant c'était ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Toutes ces personnes, qui avaient connus la misère, avaient fini par devenir conciliant à tout, et à être altruistes. Elle n'en avait pas peur. Elle avait juste une peine immense pour eux.

Amy repensa au vendeur qui lui avait appris que c'était la crise. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il parle, mais ne la vit pas, ne la comprend pas. Il avait encore un travail, à manger, un toit. Mais la crise était là, c'était indéniable. Pas en dehors, mais ici. Les oubliés de New York. Hooverville.

Amy fit un pas en avant et pénétra avec Frank dans le village. Plusieurs personnes le saluait sur leur passage et jetaient un regard curieux sur Amy. Une file d'hommes passèrent à côté et Frank en arrêta un.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Y a une offre de boulot pour une construction d'immeuble ! J'espère qu'un maximum d'entre nous va être pris !

Frank hocha la tête et ajouta :

\- Faites attention surtout. Rappelle-toi ce qu'il s'est passé il y a huit ans.

L'homme le promit et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il vit Amy.

\- Une nouvelle ? fit-il.

\- Peut-être, répondit Frank.

L'homme offrit un sourire à Amy et dit :

\- Les nouveaux pullulent en ce moment ! Foutue crise. Je m'appelle Marco.

\- Amy.

\- Enchanté Amy ! J'y vais, sinon il n'y aura plus de travail pour moi !

Et Marco s'en alla en courant rejoindre les autres.

Frank reprit la marche avec Amy.

\- Marco est un immigrant italien. Il a quitté sa famille pour construire une nouvelle vie ici. Une fois qu'il gagnera sa vie, il demandera un passeport pour sa famille. Quand une personne est déjà bien installée sur un territoire, c'est bien plus facile de faire venir ses proches après. Le premier est toujours le plus compliqué. Tu en vois l'exemple avec Marco.

Amy ne dit rien et Frank continua :

\- Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'un jour il deviendra riche. C'est pour ça qu'il se rend à toutes les offres d'emplois.

\- Il y arrivera peut-être un jour ? dit Amy.

Frank la regarda.

\- Il est là depuis huit ans.

Amy baissa la tête. Alors c'était comme ça ? Les hommes qui tombaient ici n'en ressortaient jamais ?

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle. Depuis quand es-tu là ?

Le visage de Frank s'assombrit légèrement.

\- Depuis presque le début. Le début de la Grande Dépression, le « jeudi noir » a eu lieu en octobre 1929. Je suis arrivé en février 1930.

Amy se mordit les lèvres. Cela faisait huit ans qu'il était ici. Il avait dû en voir des personnes arriver.

\- Certaines personnes s'en sont sorties ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr. En huit ans, il en fallait bien. Mais ils ne sont pas nombreux. On ne revoit pas la plupart d'entre eux.

Cela n'étonna pas Amy. Pourquoi, après avoir réussi à sortir de la misère, certains retourneraient revoir les personnes qu'ils avaient côtoyé, faisant remonter à la surface des souvenirs douloureux ? Ou alors peut-être était-ce une question de culpabilité ? Parce qu'eux avaient réussi à s'en sortir mais pas les autres ?

\- Et comment es-tu arrivé ici ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Je viens du Tennessee, et d'une famille très nombreuse. Mon père était mort et ma mère n'arrivait pas à tous nous nourrir. Âgé de 21 ans, j'étais l'aîné. J'ai décidé de partir pour que ma mère ait une bouche de moins à nourrir et qui sait, peut-être lui donner de quoi subsister quand j'aurais gagné ma vie ? C'est tous notre rêve ici. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai vite compris que je n'arriverais pas à faire ma place en plein crise. J'ai atterri ici et n'ai plus jamais quitté le coin.

Amy était sincèrement désolée pour lui. Il ne méritait pas ça. Aucune des personnes ici ne méritait de vivre dans cette précarité.

Frank se dirigea vers une tente, plus grande que les autres et s'y engouffra. Amy resta à l'extérieur, pantelante.

\- Entre Amy, fit la voix de Frank à l'intérieur.

La jeune rousse obéit. L'intérieur était sombre et rudimentaire. Un drap se trouvait sur le côté avec une couverture. Une lampe à huile était posée par terre, éteinte. Frank dénicha deux morceaux de pain et en lança un à Amy, qui l'attrapa.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Frank, c'est tout ce qu'on a.

\- C'est très bien, s'empressa de répondre Amy. Tu me donnes à manger alors que tu n'étais pas obligé.

Frank haussa les épaules et dit en ressortant :

\- Tu as de grandes chances de finir ici, alors ...

Amy resta silencieuse. Il avait sûrement raison. Même si elle retrouvait Rory, ils n'avaient pas d'argent, pas de travail, rien. Même si Rory avait son diplôme de médecin, ça ne servirait à rien en période de crise.

Ils s'assirent devant la tente de Frank et grignotèrent leur morceau de pain en silence. Des fois, des personnes saluaient Frank et Amy finit par demander :

\- Tu as une place importante ici ?

Frank sourit légèrement.

\- Je suis le chef de ce village, si on peut dire. Depuis plus de sept ans. Le dernier chef, Solomon, est mort en novembre 1930.

Amy ne demanda pas la raison du décès. Sûrement de famine, ou de maladie. Et puis Frank semblait encore touché par cette perte. Elle ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Soudain, un couple passa devant eux. L'homme fit un signe de main à Frank et celui-ci lui fit un sourire. Amy ne montra rien mais à l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle était stupéfaite. Car l'homme semblait à moitié ... À moitié quoi d'ailleurs ? Cochon ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Frank dû remarquer son trouble et l'éclaira :

\- C'est Laszlo et sa femme Tallulah. Avec trois L et un H.

Amy lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir s'il plaisantait. Ce qui ne semblait pas le cas.

\- Et ..., hésita-t-elle, que lui est-il arrivé à Laszlo ?

\- Tu veux dire pour son visage ?

Amy acquiesça.

\- Ça s'est déroulé en octobre 1930.

« Le même mois que la mort de Solomon », pensa Amy. Elle s'étonna qu'il se souvienne de la date précise.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Frank hésita, lui jeta un coup d'œil, et répondit par une autre question :

\- Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce-pas ?

Amy cligna des yeux.

\- De New York tu veux dire ? Non je viens de ... d'Écosse.

« Et de 2012 également ».

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? ajouta-t-elle. À part mon accent je veux dire.

Frank inspira et dit finalement :

\- Si tu étais de New York tu saurais ce qu'il s'est passé en 1930.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, railla-t-elle, en octobre ?

Frank la regarda, surpris.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Oh, je sais pas, dit-elle ironiquement. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ce Laszlo en octobre 1930 et Solomon est mort le même mois, la même année. Il y a forcément un lien.

Frank la fixa encore quelques secondes puis répondit enfin :

\- C'est vrai ... Mais si je te disais la vérité, tu ne me croirais pas.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, les britanniques sont très ouverts d'esprit.

Frank haussa les sourcils.

\- Même pour les aliens ?

Amy perdit le sourire. Comment ça des aliens ? New York avait déjà été attaquée par des extraterrestres en 1930 ? Des anges ? Frank ne fit pas attention à sa réaction et continua :

\- Une race appelée Dalek a voulu faire des humains des soldats en transformant leur esprit en Daleks.

Amy reçut comme un choc électrique. Elle se raidit et souffla :

\- Les Daleks ...

Frank se tourna vers elle surpris.

\- Tu les connais ?

Amy replongea dans ses souvenirs. Churchill, la Pandorica ...

\- Je les ai déjà rencontrés ...

Frank parut ébahi.

\- Tu as rencontré des aliens ? Des Daleks ?

Amy ne répondit pas. Si des Daleks étaient venus alors peut-être que le Docteur aussi.

\- Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ? demanda-t-elle.

Frank sourit, les yeux brillants.

\- Grâce à un homme extraordinaire. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme, Martha.

Amy tiqua. Martha ? Le Docteur n'en avait jamais parlé. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Qu'elle avait été la seule ? En y réfléchissant, cela lui parut stupide d'avoir pensé à ça. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule, il y en avait eu d'autres, et il devait sûrement être avec une autre en ce moment. Quoique peut-être pas aussi rapidement après sa disparition. Elle avait bien vu le regard bouleversé du Docteur quand elle s'apprêtait à partir. Elle l'avait entendu lui dire de ne pas le quitter. Il allait avoir besoin de temps, mais Amy savait qu'il devait avoir quelqu'un avec lui pour l'arrêter, l'épauler, le faire sentir moins seul.

\- Comment était cet homme ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Grand, et mince, répondit immédiatement Frank en plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Des cheveux courts mais complètement ébouriffés sur le dessus.

Amy fronça les sourcils. Son Docteur n'avait pas ces cheveux là. Puis elle se rappela qu'il pouvait se régénérer et ce faisant, devait changer de visage et de personnalité. Le Docteur que Frank avait rencontré devait être une autre régénération.

\- Je me rappelle qu'il était vêtu d'un costume bleu foncé et d'un long manteau marron.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas son Docteur.

\- C'est lui qui a vaincu les Daleks avec son amie Martha. Il nous a jamais dit son vrai nom mais il s'appelait ...

\- Le Docteur, termina Amy dans un sourire.

Frank se retourna vers elle encore une fois éberlué :

\- Ça alors tu le connais ?

Amy lui raconta qu'elle voyageait avec lui jusqu'à la veille.

\- Mais alors qu'est devenue Martha ? s'enquit Frank d'un air inquiet.

Amy haussa les épaules.

\- Le Docteur ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle.

Frank baissa la tête puis la releva pour détailler ses vêtements.

\- Martha aussi était habillée étrangement. Rares sont les femmes qui portent des pantalons.

Amy ne dit rien et Frank ajouta :

\- Dis moi, tu n'es pas réellement tombée sur la route ? Tu es apparue comme ça, venant de nulle part.

Amy finit par lui raconter qu'elle venait du futur. Lorsqu'il entendit ça, Frank ouvrit des yeux ronds mais ne protesta pas. Après tout, si les aliens existaient ... Amy lui décrivit les anges et ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Mon mari a été touché par un ange dans le New York de 2012. J'ai décidé de le suivre et me suis laissée emporter.

\- Et l'ange t'as envoyée ici, déduisit Frank.

Amy acquiesça mais murmura :

\- Mais je ne le retrouve pas. Le Docteur m'a certifié que j'atterrirais au même endroit ...

Frank lui pressa l'épaule.

\- Tu finiras bien par le retrouver. New York c'est grand, mais pas infini. Si le Docteur t'as dit que tu serais au même lieu que ton mari, alors tu peux lui faire confiance. Je le connais peu, mais c'est un homme de valeur.

\- Je le sais ...

Frank se leva en essuyant son pantalon de ses mains.

\- Je ferai une annonce dans la journée pour s'assurer que personne ne l'a vu. Description, nom, âge.

\- Merci beaucoup, remercia Amy en se levant également.

\- En attendant, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de vivre parmi nous, en attendant de trouver ton mari ? proposa Frank en désignant le village. Je sais que c'est la misère ici, que c'est une vie dure, mais c'est mieux que de se retrouver dans la rue, sans toit ni rien.

Amy savait bien que cela allait être difficile de vivre ici, mais elle était émue de l'offre de Frank. Une communauté entière, vivant dans la pauvreté, se battant pour le moindre quignon de pain, pour le moindre souffle de feu, la moindre parcelle de couverture, serait prête à l'intégrer dans ses rangs. Elle leur en serait éternellement reconnaissante. C'est pourquoi elle accepta avec émotion, et Frank lui sourit.

\- Avant que tu puisses construire ton propre toit, on va essayer de te trouver un endroit où vivre.

Il se mit à marcher entre les maisons, Amy sur ses talons.

\- On a eu un nouveau il y a une semaine, un infirmier. C'est bien un des premiers du domaine médical que l'on trouve ici. Le dernier en date était l'année dernière mais il est parti au bout d'un mois. Il avait trouvé un travail à temps plein. On l'a plus jamais revu.

Amy accéléra la cadence et le rejoignit.

\- Un infirmier ? releva-t-elle.

\- Oui, acquiesça Frank, ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'il est là, et il est déjà considéré comme le bon Dieu. Les médecins sont rares ici, et toujours très utiles.

Amy commençait à reprendre espoir. Rory était infirmier, et si l'homme dont parlait Frank était lui ?

\- Comment s'appelle ton mari au fait ? demanda Frank.

\- Rory, répondit-elle, ce qui fit stopper Frank.

Celui-ci la regarda et répéta :

\- Rory ?

Amy, pleine d'espoir, s'écria :

\- Oui, Rory, Rory Williams !

\- Oh ...

Frank prit un air navré et secoua la tête.

\- Non désolé, c'est pas lui. Je pensais que l'infirmier c'était lui ... Désolé.

L'excitation d'Amy retomba comme un soufflé. Elle avait tellement cru ... La mort dans l'âme, elle reprit son chemin aux côtés de Frank qui semblait vraiment s'en vouloir de lui avoir procuré cet espoir.

\- C'est là, dit finalement Frank en désignant une tente.

Comme c'était celle de l'infirmier, ils avaient planté un drap blanc avec une croix rouge peinte dessus.

Frank passa la tête dans la tente mais secoua la tête.

\- Il n'est pas là.

\- Vous cherchez le médecin ? fit une voix de fillette.

Amy se retourna. Une gamine de dix ans environ aux boucles brunes les regardaient d'un air curieux.

Frank se pencha vers elle.

\- Tu l'as vu ?

La petit hocha la tête.

\- Il était en train de regarder ce qu'avait Anthony, parce qu'il n'arrête pas de pleurer. Je crois qu'il fait juste ses dents.

Frank la remercia et demanda à Amy de le suivre. Frank tourna à une maison et s'exclama alors qu'Amy arrivait :

\- Ah bah tiens ! Le voilà, là-bas près de la maison en bois !

Amy regarda dans la direction indiquée. Et son cœur rata un battement. Ses cheveux châtains, elle les reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ce visage ...

Rory se tourna et son regard croisa le sien. Ses yeux laissèrent transparaître tout plein d'émotions : la surprise, l'incompréhension, l'espoir, la joie ...

\- Amy ? appela-t-il.

Amy éclata de rire, de joie. Elle se mit à courir, se fichant des regards surpris des gens. Elle se fichait de paraître pour une folle, se fichait des larmes qui roulaient inlassablement sur ses joues. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était Rory qui courait vers elle également. Elle le percuta tellement fort qu'il faillit partir en arrière. Elle plongea son nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur, encore et encore, passa la main dans ses cheveux, le serra plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais serré. Elle laissa les larmes couler librement.

Elle entendait Rory rire contre elle, l'air de ne pas croire à ce qui lui arrivait.

Leur joie éclatait de lumière au milieu de ce village sombre et triste, et les personnes autour ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Amy se sentait le cœur léger, comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre désormais. Adieu la misère, la crise, la guerre qui approchait, seul comptait leurs retrouvailles et la vie qui s'étendait devant eux.

L'histoire d'Amy et Rory Pond ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
